1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED (light emitting diode) lamp and, more particularly, to an improved LED lamp having an even illumination and a large illumination area.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp as a new type of light source can generate brighter light, and have many advantages, e.g., energy saving, environment friendly and longer life-span, compared to conventional light sources. Therefore, the LED lamp has a trend of substituting for conventional lamps.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a plate-shaped heat sink and an LED module attached to a bottom of the heat sink. In use of the LED lamp, light generated by the LED module directly irradiates to an outside of the LED lamp. Since LEDs of the LED module are conventionally arranged on a PCB of the LED module in a discrete matrix manner, the light emitted by the LEDs cannot radiate to an ambient environment uniformly and illumination area of the LED lamp is not large, which cause some troublesome problems, e.g., light beams with different light intensities, light glare. In addition, due to being mounted on the bottom of the heat sink, the light produced by the LED module can only project from the bottom of the heat sink and cannot illuminate other places around the LED lamp, whereby an application of the LED lamp is prohibited in some fields which need a large light illumination area, such as navigation light.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described.